Ravage of the Wild and of Civilization
by wraithmaster777
Summary: After investigating claims of the Mako and Ranching town of Nibelheim; Spehiroth finds himself with a rather unique new companion. An Alpha Dire Ravage. But is all as it appears? Rated for possible violence and Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, I went there

A/N: Yeah, I went there. This is an AU, with some elements from Wolf's Rain tossed in here for good measure to explain something later on. None of the Wolf's Rain chara's are going to be here, but you may figure out who my main Wolf Type character is pretty easily. Other than Some OOC-ness, the AU, and the plot. I own nothing. There, Disclaiemr taken care of as well. On to the fic!

PS; those waiting for updates on my other stuff…I'm really trying to think up of ways to continue. Ideas are appreciated for those.

Ch.1

Enter the Alpha

Sephiroth tugged the black scarf higher up over the bridge of his nose as the howling winds and biting snow and ice, caught at his clothes and skin. Why in the world had Shinra seen fit to send him and his top second in command out to check on mere RAVAGES of all things?! Just because the small village of Nibelheim supplied some of the most quality Mako used in Shinra's SODLIER program, didn't mean they needed to use overkill on a little monster problem.

Besides, he was more than a little suspicious of the town's story; Ravages didn't normally attack human settlements for no reason, especially not to steal cattle or sheep like the people said they were.

And when he had examined the corrals on the outside of town, their seemed to be an abundance of the animals; what ever was being taken didn't seem to be taking a real toll on the people. They appeared well fed and well off; sending up several red flags in his and Zack's mind.

But they still had too slog out into the mountains during the storm since this was prime Ravage weather; their thick coats, specialized eyes and paws made them expert hunters in bad weather like this. Not only that but most people didn't realize just how smart the Wolf like creatures were, they knew that no human would be out in this kind of weather.

Making the ranches easy targets.

They probably hadn't counted on the humans sending for people like them though.

Finally reaching a forested area that cut back on the furious weather, they pulled down their scarfs and began to mover a little faster. According to the villagers, there should be a clearing somewhere in here that was near the Ravages main Den. Find it, and likely find the Ravages.

An hour later, as Zack cursed up a blue streak and Sephiroth brooded they had yet to find the clearing or any Ravage signs. They had paused to take a break, as Zack started a meager fire to heat up something before they continued on. He only paid half an ear to Zack's mutterings as he observed the forest.

"…Zack." His second looked up and stopped his explicatives," Yea?" Sephiroth gestured to the forest surrounding them," Have you noticed something…odd?" Zack looked around before looking back at him with raised eyebrows," Well…other than a surprising lack of deer no. Why?" Sephiroth nodded," That's just it. Where ARE all the herbivores? As soon as this month is up it should be prime mating season, which means there should already be a surplus of deer grazing here. Something's not right." Just as he said that a shuddering Howl broke the semi-still of the forest.

Another and another rose to join the first until a chorus of howls rang around them before stopping abruptly; than a musical tone swelled, and chimed in their ears; another howl but quite unlike the first. Barely sharing a glance before the two kicked snow over the fire and dashed for the sound, not even traveling for five minutes from their stopping spot before stumbling into a clearing they both knew hadn't been there before.

They looked around and realized that Ravages ringed around them in the sheltered glen, but they weren't paying them any mind; their attention was focused on the figure seated on the swell of a snow covered rocky hill, right above a cave; the Ravages den.

But the two SOLDIER's found themselves uncaring about that fact as Zack whispered," Fuck." Sephiroth couldn't help but silently agree; the seated creature was an Alpha Dire Ravage. A creature as feared as the old fire dragons were, and supposedly just as extinct. But the ice colored creature continued to sing its song to sky as it defied the history book's words about it.

When it had finished the Alpha lowered its broad head to regard them with glowing sapphire eyes: _Humans…and strong ones at that. Why do you invade our home?: _Zack blinked before tilting his head while rubbing a hand through his spiky black mane," Ummm, am I going nuts or did I really hear a voice in my head?" Sephiroth shook his head while maintaining eye contact with the Alpha," No, I heard it also." The beast opened his mouth to reveal gleaming fangs, and a lolling tongue as if laughing at them. :_ Humans, so quick to claim insanity when faced with something new or unusual. No, you're companion is quite right. You're hearing me!: _On me the Alpha stood and jumped landing a scant few feet from the two and tossing his head, causing his ruff to catch what little light there was in a gold flare : _Answer me my earlier question humans, WHY are you here?_:

Deciding to address the Large Ravage with the respect he tended to give Zack on his serious days, Sephiroth answered," We're investigating the reports of Ravages savaging the grazing lands below, the ones that the ranchers in the village use to keep and graze their cattle and sheep in." :_ Savaging, does that word mean? I know my kind hunt in the valley below. The four-legged wooly ones and the four-legged horned ones are good meat in these lean times, with pups no less_: The great Ravage tilted his head curiously, tail shifting as he seated himself. Relaxing but not letting their guard down Zack continued," Yea, well; according to the villagers you guys are running amuck; aver, rabid critters slaughtering cows and sheep left and right." At this The wolf bared its teeth and raised its hackles, the ring of lesser Ravages shifted and began to growl in a murmuring tone :_Rabid? Slavering?! Slaughter! We take only what we are needing to live! Their hunters come into OUR forests and hunt OUR meat to take back! They take more than they need. I've been in their village during the blizzards, seen them offering meat for their own gain instead of using it. AND they hunt me and mine, for our pelts for Grand ladies to WEAR! They say we are killers? They should point a finger at themselves first!_:

Sephiroth nodded," I see, that's what I thought they may have been covering up. But unfortunately we can't leave until we have a peaceful solution or…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Regarding them warily before casting his gaze around the ring of his followers their Cheiftan stated slowly: _Suppose you could get eh villagers to stay out of the forests entirely? We would promise to stay within a certain boundary that both sides must agree too, AND I would offer myself and a few subordinates of my choosing up to go with you to your den as a sign of good faith for a period of time. Would this satisfy your and your Alphas?_:

Zack and Sephiroth shared a look before Zack nodded," Yeah, that might work." Both were uncharacteristically unwilling to try and kill this legend. Just as they generally avoided the Dragon species if they weren't really bothering anyone. Gesturing Sephiroth asked," So, who are you bringing with you? I'd like to get back to town and get the settled." Snorting at him the Ravage chuckled in their heads :_ Humans, always so impatient. Snowpaw, Blizzardwalker, Icefang; you will accompany me. Stormeye, you and your mate Windwhisper will look after the clan._: Five Ravages, that didn't appear much different than the rest nodded, three walking up to stand with their leader. Giving them an expectant look. Nodding, done talking more or less for the day, Sephiroth lead the way back to the village, though it was more a formality to let him lead. The Ravages probably knew the way back better than he did.

As they walked Zack tapped his chin thoughtfully," Heeeey, I'm curious. You named off the guys and gals you needed to do stuff. So what are we gonna call you? I mean, we just can't call you Ravage or something." Moving to keep pace beside the dreadlocked man from behind; he Ravage tilted his head, causing his icy colored fur to shimmer various colors as it thought for a moment: _I suppose Alpha will do for now. I really haven't used my old omega name in a while._:

Zack grinned," Really? Than that just means I'll have to give you a fitting nickname. Alpah's so boooring…how about Fluffy?" Alpha blinked at the human before turning his head to look at his leader who had slowed to walk on Alpha's other side: _He's very strange. But, fluffy?: _Sephiroth shook his head," You'll get used to it." As Zack continued his naming.

" How about Snugglykins?!" A growl, a laugh, and the sound of two forms crashing through the brush," ZACK!" Than several forms dashing after, as an insane black haired human was chased by a peeved Dire Ravage, with Sephiroth and the other Ravages in hot pursuit. Oh, yeah. This was going to be fun.

Tbc…

In the next episode, the villagers, a deal, and the return to Shinra HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, a shorter Chapter than the last and I don't think I quite got what I wanted otu of this chapter. But If I had kept going it would have turned into a bit of a tangled mess; soooo...shrugs R and R and let me know whatcha think, kay?

The villagers heard the laughter first, than the howls, than the footsteps before Zackary and the largest Ravage they had ever seen blasted into the town at high speed," Geez furball; I'd have thought ya'd have a better sense of humor

The villagers heard the laughter first, than the howls, than the footsteps before Zackary and the largest Ravage they had ever seen blasted into the town at high speed," Geez furball; I'd have thought ya'd have a better sense of humor!" The beast merely snapped at his heels; literally. Making the 1st class SOLDIER yelp and turn, managing to duck behind his superior officer as he jogged into town in a stony silence," General! Save meeee!" Sephiroth to their surprise, merely shook his had," You provoked him with those nicknames, you deal with him." Stepping aside and letting the large Ravage and several others corner his 2nd in command as he approached the Mayor," We may have found a solution to your problem-" A shriek interrupted as the Ravages dog-piled Zack, who started to laugh and pat their fur," Okay,okay! Uncle already!"

Shaking his head once more Sephiroth continued," And that would be to a truce of sorts, they get the forests and a certain amount of the mountains that they originally ran, and you stay on your side with a no-mans land between the two. Any thing that ventures onto either side is fair game, AND no more hunting in their lands, or hunting them. They were even willing to offer up these particular Ravages as a gesture of good faith on their part. Other than that…" He rolled one shoulder in a dismissive shrug," I can't guarantee anything since they do have the best reason for their behavior."

" Best reason?! They're monsters; you should be killing them, not attempting to pacify them!" Several people murmured and parted for a slightly portly man to walk up. He frowned at the General and a young brunette girl behind him shook her head sadly," I say you kill them now and let us have our forests back before those animals took over it!" The Ravages snarled, Alpha himself stood to stand next to Sephiroth to glare down at him: _How dare you, how dare you try and put US at fault for your actions! You hunt our game, hunt our kind, and cut down our forests and leave us nothing. What did you expect us to do? Go quietly into the night like so many other creatures before?!_: The man jumped and coughed nervously into his fist," Har-umph. Did it just-?" The girl behind interrupted him," I told you they were smart dad! Didn't I tell you?! If you and some of the other ranchers had just stopped to consider what your hunting to sell meat to the cities for a high price might have done, you might have listened to me!" She tossed some of her hair back in a huff before crossing her arms.

He raised a brow at the by-play, Mr. Lockheart and his daughter Tifa Lockheart; her father owned the largest ranch in the area. Apparently he was the one who'd decided to make some extra cash without thinning his own flocks.

He crossed his arms and stood straighter than before," Your forests? Last I checked you were a rancher, not a licensed logger nor a licensed hunter. Unless, like Alpha said; you are hunting and cutting more than you need without a valid license?" Mr. Lockheart paled considerably," No, no, I'd never be so dishonest as to do those things; that's why you should get rid of the beast. It's a liar after all." Sephiroth and Alpha narrowed their eyes making the man sweat before backing off.

Returning once more to his neutral expression Sephiroth waved a hand," Take it or leave it, that deal is all you're getting." The Mayor nodded quickly," If it menas safety for the animals during storms and such than I suppose we don't have much of another option. We accept your terms." Nodding as Zack managed to escape the Ravages and step up," Cool, now come on; we're gonna get this hashed out in writing…." Zack lead the Mayor off chattering at a mile a minute as he did.

Alpha laughed softly in his head: _Well, that went better than I expected._: Sephiroth silently agreed as they waited for Zack to come back.

A few hours later Zack bounced back with a contract in hand," Got it! Is our ride here yet?" Sephiroth nodded," I was here an hour ago. Come on." HE pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and left the village, heading out towards a small plane of sorts. A black haired male hopped out of the pilot's side," Hello, I am Tseng. Is this all of-" He was cut off as Alpha howled that peculiar howl and his subordinates behind and in the mountains answered before going quiet again. Sephiroth shook his head at Tseng who was point a gun at him," Don't worry, he's not dangerous. He's actually coming back with us; him and his companions." Zack nodded enthusiastically," Yeah! That's why we called for a plane instead of a helio."

Tseng only narrowed his eyes before putting his gun away and popping open a door on the side to let his passengers in," Very well. But you are explaining his to the President." Zack pouted but Sephirtoh nodded sharply," I already knew that." With a flick of his long trench coat he moved to the plane and slid easily inside. Zack came next, scamrbling a tad less gracefully into the plane and the Ravages came last; hopping up and shifting their bulk around before settling in. Casting one last glance into the back before shutting and locking the hatch, Tseng strode back to his own seat in front.

As he went through flight procedure before taking off, he hoped briefly that those flee bitten mongrels wouldn't get air sick.

Tbc...


End file.
